User blog:Pelagius the Geek/The Awakening
The Awakening 5th Frostfall, 4096.pr Twilight Ores Mine 137-AeF, Moonglow-1-7.c, Moonglow System The drop of sweat dripped from Ellen’s chin as she swung her pickaxe once more, using it to pull the hunk of rock out of the wall, rolling it into the small cart besides her. She was turning to push it back to the lift when she noticed a gathering on the opposite side of the cavern. She made her way over there with a light jog, wiping her dark, emerald eyes as she moved - the dust always made them water uncontrollably. When she reached them, she nudged one of the watchers on the outside of the circled, craning her neck to see above the others' heads. “What’s going on?” she croaked, her throat dry. “Think they’ve broken into another chamber,” muttered the grey-skinned man, “Dunno why they’re taking so long though. Just report it and then get back to working.” As he spoke, the crowd began to back out, creating a small circle around what Ellen, having pushed herself forward, could now see to be a small opening in the cave wall. A young Argonian stood in the center, his blue-tinged skin reflecting the orange light, preparing to swing his pickaxe. Satisfied, she began to turn back to her cart. Before she went more than a few steps, she heard a yell from behind. Looking around, it became clear that the opening led, not to a natural cavern, with jagged edges and an uneven floor, but a stone chamber, rectangular and orderly. The Argonian stepped forward, before raspily asking if anyone had a torch. A gnarled hand was extended and a small torch dropped in the lizard’s hand. Ducking, the miner stepped inside, gasping as he turned the torch on. An older man followed, wiping his iron grey hair out of his eyes and mopping his forehead as he entered. “This place is ancient. Look at that,” exclaimed the Argonian, shining the light around on the stone walls and several chests. The other man frowned. “Eiser, wait,” he commanded, his voice gruff. He slowly lifted his wrinkled hand to point at a solid iron sarcophagus in the corner. “This is a tomb. It’s bad luck.” “I never believed in all that superstition, you know that, Rem,” grinned the Argonian, as more miners filed in, “How old do you think this is?” he asked, his wonder audible in his voice. Rem traced the stonework with his fingers, eyes flickering around the room. He was silent for a few moments before he spoke, quietly, “Hell if I know. Looks older than the buildings from the core’s settlement, so it’s gotta be some sort of Oblivion-blessed fake. Even got ancient torch holders. No way it’s real.” For it to be that old would be unbelievable, unimaginable, it would be impossible. There was silence for a few moments, before Eiser broke it. “Couldn’t have been some old settlement with no power?” “Doubt it. A torch would only have lasted so long anyway. Might as well bring an orb. Would last longer, be brighter, weigh less.” Another voice spoke up, an Orc’s, “This stone’s not from here. Never seen the like on this damn moon before.” “What,” grinned Eiser, “Some fella grabbed a load of rocks, a coupla torches from one-seven, flew them all up over here, built a fake, threw in a coffin and then buggered off to confuse us?” “Sarcophagus,” interjected Rem. “What?” “Sarcophagus. Not a coffin.” The Orc spoke up again, anger evident in his tone now, “And what do you say happened?” “You don’t know every damn rock on this moon, fella wasn’t thinking straight and brought torches, didn’t like the town so he came over here, built himself a little underground hidey-hole and…” put a sarcophagus in here. He trailed off. “He put a tomb there?” (“Sarcophagus,” corrected Rem, again. The Orc ignored him) “He used a rock that no-one’s ever seen before to build his underground recluse? Grabbed some torches? Where do you even find torches?” spat the Orc. “Oy!” shouted Ellen, shoving forward, “Find out. It don’t take no genius. Start having some look ‘round. Take the lid off of that box, if there ain’t naught else.” The two stopped, turning to look at her. In the corner, Rem smiled slightly. “Hell of an idea there, gentlemen.” Eiser turned around, fuming. “Could’ve mentioned that before,” he muttered, but too quietly for anyone to really hear. “Well, uh,” mumbled the Orc, “How about we start with that - the coffin - sarcophagus?” “Sure,” grumbled the Argonian, dragging his feet to one side of it as the Orc moved to the other. “On three?” he said, gripping the covering with both hands and preparing himself for an effort. “On my word,” replied the Orc, copying his actions before he continued without waiting for an answer. “Three. Two. One. Now!” The iron lid clattered to the ground, echoing loudly in the small chamber. ---- Hi, thanks for reading. Please tell me what you thought below. If you didn't already know/work it out, this is for my upcoming sci-fi RP and this is the start of the plot, sorta. Anyway, let me know if you liked it. Or didn't. That's cool too. Category:Stars of Mundus Category:Blog posts